The end of us
by AliciaSalice
Summary: That was the last I saw of him. He never came back like he said he would. It has been five years. I am 17 now." "It is the end of us, our adventures. Or, shall I call it the beginning?"
1. Default Chapter

The end of us  
Ch.1  
"Mother, will you tell me a story?"  
  
"About what my darling child?"  
  
"About Peter Pan! You know, my favorite. The one where Peter comes back for Wendy when she is grown-up."  
  
"Ah, yes. That one is your favorite isn't it my dear?"  
  
"Very much so mamma!"  
  
"Okay, this is how it begins..."  
  
"Peter! You won't forget me, will you?" Wendy asked trying not to cry.  
  
Peter was shocked to see that Wendy had seen him start to leave. He turned around and hesitantly answered, with a smile,  
  
"Me, forget. Never!"  
  
As he turned to leave Wendy called out to him again,  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
"To hear stories...about me!"  
  
With that, he left me. He said he would come back, but I should of known that he only said that to make me feel better. Yes he might of meant it at the time, but you see, Peter Pan had so many adventures that he soon forgot of everything he had said to Wendy. In fact he seemed to forget almost everything he said to anyone, but he never forgot Wendy.  
  
It has been five years since she last saw Peter Pan. She never forgot about Peter Pan. She told stories of their adventures to her new brothers and her old brothers. Despite the fact that she was 17, she would not grow up and forget of the amazing tales. Her parents gave her a room to herself, but this did not stop her from believing.  
  
John was told to grow up as well. For him, it was easier than it was for Wendy. Of course, that is only because he did not fall in love with such a charming young boy. John was a man himself. He was learning to work at the bank with his father. In hope that one day, he would become the head of the bank. He always told Wendy to stop telling the children such nonsense.  
  
"I will not stop telling them the stories of our past! You yourself were engaged in them once. In fact it was not too long ago," Wendy protested.  
  
"I do not remember of such things." John proclaimed.  
  
A tear ran down Wendy's cheek.  
  
"You are just like any other adult, trying to ruin all the children's fun. Can't you have some adventure in your life now?"  
  
"Life is an adventure Wendy!" "Take a look, you are a women, not a child!" John yelled.  
  
"You are such a nuisance! You do not know the meaning of fun anymore,"  
  
Her face went soft as a tear ran down her cheek,  
  
"You sound just like father. Always telling me to grow up and always telling the boys to grow up! They are just children John!"  
  
"Look at what you are saying Wendy. This is childish. You do need to grow up!"  
  
"No John, you need to grow up." Wendy replied hotly.  
  
With that she stormed out of the nursery and into her bedroom. She flung herself on the bed and started to cry. She did not understand how her brother got to an end such as this. How could he be such a coward to face adventure, to face his past? Why it was only five years ago that he had ventured to Neverland and he never wanted to go back. Now, he has forgotten all about Neverland and fairies, Captain Hook, the Jolly Roger, everything! Even, Peter Pan.  
  
Wendy's mother walked in the room and sat beside her on her bed. She started rubbing her back saying,  
  
"There, there my dear. It is alright."  
  
"No it is not mother!" Wendy yelled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"John has forgotten everything mother! He even forgot how to have fun and how to believe in his past. How is that alright?"  
  
"Wendy, your brother is a man now. Men do not worry about these things. Yes it is astonishing that he has forgotten such an amazing past, but that will not trouble him anymore. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your brother has grown up to be a respectable young man. A man that does not play around with such childish things," Mrs. Darling said trying to calm Wendy.  
  
"Childish things! You yourself mother believed in Peter Pan. How do you call it childish?"  
  
"My dear, I am a women and have children of my own. I cannot think of such things. For if I did, I would not know of you and your brothers. I would not want to grow up or have a family,"  
  
"I understand, but why does he have to stop believing?" Wendy asked.  
  
"That is his choice darling, maybe you should ask him."  
  
"I cannot do that." Wendy replied.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Did you not hear? We were in an argument over the fact that he doesn't believe anymore. I do not want to go through that again. Especially within the boys hearing."  
  
"Yes, I see..." Mrs. Darling said being cut off by Wendy,  
  
"Then, he tells me to grow up! He sounds just like father, mother. Oh, sorry for interrupting you, I did not mean to."  
  
"That is alright, but don't you think that it would be wise to look into your future? You are 17, a young woman. Any man could marry you. You need to start looking for them. Why don't you go to your Aunt's house for a few weeks so you can get away from this house."  
  
"Leave, for how long? A few weeks could turn into a year! NO! I will not go!"  
  
"Wendy, why do you yell? There is no need for that temper. Just go to sleep and think it over. I'm sure it will come along."  
  
"Mother, I do not want to go to her house. It is very uncomfortable. No one will be there to keep me company. I cannot tell anymore stories to the boys, and..."  
  
She did not want to think of the last thought. She might forget of Peter Pan. Or, if he comes back, he will never be able to find her.  
  
"Darling, just think it over. Everything will be fine. Just go to sleep. You need your rest." Mrs. Darling said calmly.  
  
"Yes mother, I am very sorry for my behavior. Have the heart to forgive me. I will think it over. Good night mother."  
  
"I forgive you, good night my dearest Wendy."  
  
Mrs. Darling left the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. 


	2. Ch 2

Ch.2  
  
"What is it dear?" Mr. Darling asked Mrs. Darling concerned.  
  
"Nothing my love, nothing to worry you,"  
  
"Well, it's something that worries you and if it does that much, then it worries me too",  
  
"It's just that our daughter is so stubborn some times. She does not want to grow up and leave home. She refuses to go to her Aunt Millicent's house. She said she would think about it, but let us really think here, she will say no and she will not change her mind. She is very demanding. I just don't know how to handle her anymore", Mrs. Darling replied close to tears.  
  
"Oh dearest, everything will be all right. Just give it time. She will come to her senses and understand that growing up is a thing that she cannot stop. It happens to everyone whether she likes it or not. Don't worry my darling. She is still young at heart. It will wear off", Mr. Darling said sympathetically.  
  
"Oh George, but what if it doesn't? What must we do then?"  
  
"Well, we shall let time pass and see what happens. If she does not change, we must give her precise reasons why she is to go to her Aunt's. She must grow up Mary",  
  
"I know", Mrs. Darling sighed.  
  
"Now, how about a good night kiss and a little story about our past",  
  
"George! What has gotten into you? You never like to hear stories of our past. You said yourself that they were filled with nonsense",  
  
"Well, I have changed my mind. For tonight at least",  
  
Mrs. Darling laughed and started telling a story of when they first met at the old Mary gold park. While they were holding each other tight, Wendy was having the most unpleasant dream. It was a dream of when she almost lost Peter Pan.  
  
Wendy had this dream many times before. Each time she woke up in a cold sweat and crying. Then she realized that it was only a dream and that she had saved him. This one would not end up like that. Every time she had this dream, she never made it past the part where Hook was about to slash Peter across his chest. So, she never knew if she really did save his life in her dreams.  
  
It was at the part where it usually stops and she wakes up. This time she did not wake up for this dream. Since she could see what she was doing in the dream and since she knew that she saved him, she looked over near the pole where she was suppose to be standing. She was not there! She quickly returned to the awful sight of Hook killing Peter Pan! She was not there to save him! She wanted to shout, but she could not. There was something around her mouth. She pulled it out and screamed,  
  
"NO!"  
  
She was breathing heavily and sweating. She looked around. She felt her face for any rope or cuts. She felt nothing. She steadied her breath, went to her jewlery box and pulled out the acorn, or kiss if you would like, that Peter had given her when they first met.  
  
She started to put it on and then was interrupted by a tiny knocking on her window. That's odd, she thought. Who in their right mind would be coming to her window this late?  
  
"Peter!" she cried.  
  
She ran to the window and opened it. To her surprise, a little tiny light flew in.  
  
"Tinker Belle?" Wendy asked astonished.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
All she got in response was a chime of bells. Wendy did not understand this so Tink started using hand signals to tell her something.  
  
"Umm, the sky.... no, no....Neverland! Yes? Okay, a boy... that's right? Part of it? Right, go on... Peter! Ugh! What's wrong with Peter? He is hurt, wounded, ill, dead? None of those! Is he in trouble?"  
  
"Ca-ching!" Tink replied happily.  
  
"In trouble! But Peter Pan never gets into trouble!"  
  
"You are sure that he needs help."  
  
"Right, I must go then, just let me write a letter to my mother. She will be awfully worried if I don't. She will probably think that I have run away or something", Wendy said worriedly.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can Tink. Calm down!"  
  
(Tink chimes angrily).  
  
"I'm sorry Tink, forgive me. Well then, we must be on our way",  
  
Tink shook herself to brush off some fairy dust for Wendy so she could fly. Out the window they went.  
  
"Tinker Belle, could you please slow down some. It is very hard for me to keep up. I know you are much faster than I, but do try please. I will also try to keep up as much as I can", Wendy cried.  
  
You see it was rather hard for Tinker Belle to slow down. She was a much faster flier than Wendy and Peter. If she wanted to slow down, she would have to dance around Wendy's head in circles, but to Wendy's surprise, Tink tried to slow down the best she could.  
  
"Thank you Tink",  
  
Tinker Belle chimed in delight.  
  
"I see it coming up Tink, the path to Neverland!" "Ready Tink?"  
  
Tink chimed yes and Wendy replied,  
  
"Good. Let us be on our way then!"  
  
With that, they shot off into Neverland. It was just as Wendy remembered it. It was beautiful. It was just how Wendy loved it. The sun was shinning bright, which meant that Peter was okay at the moment, but with a blink of her eye, the sky started to turn dark and cloudy. This made Wendy feel uneasy. The sky had turned the same color when everyone thought that his or her beloved Peter Pan was dead.  
  
"Something must be terribly wrong Tink",  
  
Tink shook her head up and down and pulled on Wendy's ear to steer her in the right direction.  
  
I hope y'all like my story so far. It might take me a while to update again. I'm going to be really busy the next few weeks. R&R! Thanks. Any comments are welcome. This is my first time, so tell me if I've made any mistakes. Thank you bunches!!! 


	3. Ch 3

Ch. 3  
  
As Tinker Belle guided Wendy to Peter, Wendy started to wonder why Tink had come for her and not one of the Lost Boys. She thought that if Tink hated her so much then why would she choose her. Unless, Peter asked for her, she thought with a smile. Then she felt a release on her ear and a frantic chime of bells.  
  
"What is that Tinker Belle?"  
  
(Chime of angry bells).  
  
Tink pointed to the Jolly Roger and then shot off like a bullet into the canopy. Wendy gasped in fright,  
  
"Tink! Tinker Belle! Where are you going?"  
  
Wendy started to go after her, but then she stopped short when she heard a shot fired. She looked down wide-eyed.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Wendy screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"PETER!!!"  
  
Then she remembered. Peter could not come to her rescue. He was hurt. She had to do this herself. But how could she? She thought to herself, and then finally came to a conclusion that it was either life or death and she just had to make sure that Peter Pan was still living and not seriously injured.  
  
"Let's play a little game boys!" She yelled.  
  
"And what's that Miss Wendy?" Hook asked.  
  
"Oh! You remembered my name! Glorious!"  
  
"Mmm, yes darling. How could I forget such a beautiful face?"  
  
"Oh, how kind, but the question is, how could anyone forget such an ugly face like yours?" Wendy asked sarcastically.  
  
Hook grunted and turned to Smee,  
  
"Oh no she didn't!" Hook asked Smee.  
  
Smee shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Hook rolled his eyes and turned back to talk to Wendy only to find her missing.  
  
"Where is she!?" Hook screamed.  
  
"She flew into the woods Capt'n!" one of the crewmembers said.  
  
"And you refused to tell me because? No! Don't answer that just go find her. I shall have her head on the finest platter you can find! Along with that Pan!"  
  
Wendy flew through the woods calling out Tinker Belle's name. But she did not get a response. She spotted a bolder and flew down to it to it to rest upon. Flying wore her so much. She did not know if she could go on to find Peter. She sighed and laid her head down on the bolder.  
  
"Peter, where are you?" she asked teary eyed.  
  
"Right here Wendy, behind you",  
  
Wendy shot up straight in excitement. Her eyes got very big and her mouth dropped open in a smile of disbelief.  
  
"Oh Peter! You're okay!"  
  
She ran to Peter and gave him hug, which knocked him on the ground. He coughed with a scratchy throat.  
  
"Oh! Peter, I am most defiantly sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Are you alright?"  
  
"That's fine Wendy. You can't do much more damage to me. I'm very ill", Peter said between breaths.  
  
"What is wrong? Did you go get medicine from the Indians? When did this happen?"  
  
"Slow down Wendy. I'm fine. The Indians do not have (gasps for air grasping his side) what I need",  
  
"Well, what do you need? I'll get it for you!"  
  
"It just got here",  
  
"What just got here?"  
  
"You, Wendy. You're what I need right now",  
  
A stray tear ran down her cheek. Peter wiped it off and rubbed her cheek.  
  
"Wendy, I need you stay with me, by my side",  
  
"Of course Peter, I will!"  
  
Peter's eyes started to close and roll into the back of his head. He dropped to the ground.  
  
"Peter! We must get him back to the hideout!" Wendy said to Tink.  
  
Wendy pulled Peter up off the ground and told him that she could not do this on her own. He would have to help as much as he could. He was still conscious, so he could hold some of his wait, but not enough to release the stress on Wendy's shoulders.  
  
She started to go off in the direction to the Home Under The Ground, but Tink chimed excitedly and told Wendy to go to the right and not the left. Wendy did not ask any questions, but did as Tinker Belle said. She could not let Pete die, not now.  
  
When they finally reached the new hideout, Wendy ran inside to find Peter's bed. She laid him down on it supporting his head. She then ran to the fountain and got water for him to drink. He only drank a little before passing out again. Wendy grabbed a stool and sat down beside him. She looked out the window and noticed that the sky was getting darker. She looked down at Peter who did not flinch or make a noise.  
  
"What has happened to you Peter?"  
  
Hours passed and still, Peter did not wake up. Wendy began to get more worried by this time. Especially since Tink had not come back yet from when she went to go get medicine from the Indian doctor, Mother flower. Obviously he had asked for medicine before to be able to get it for free. But, then again, she thought, he had saved Princess Tiger Lilly, so I guess it would be to pay him back. Or, it could've been out of common courtesy.  
  
Peter groaned and opened his eyes. Wendy gasped!  
  
"Peter, you're okay!"  
  
"Not so loud Wendy, please", Peter said kindly.  
  
"Of course, I am very sorry Peter",  
  
"It's alright. Now, I'm sure you have many questions to ask. About why Hook is still alive and why I changed hideouts and chose such an open one. No", Peter put his hand up to stop Wendy from speaking, "I'll answer them, but first, can I have some water and could you help prop me up please?"  
  
"Oh, yes right", Wendy, replied zapping back into reality.  
  
She grabbed the glass that the water was in and propped him up so he could drink from it.  
  
"Peter, you know you really need your rest. You don't have to answer my questions right now",  
  
But being the stubborn boy that he is, he told me anyway.  
  
"Well, I will and I must. First things first. Hook is still alive because when we casted off, he sliced the crocodile open with his hook. Then, when I found this out, I tried to go and kill him off again. But this time, it would be the old fashioned way", he stopped for a breather, "So, one day he came looking for me and I was, well, don't tell anyone, but I was taking a nap you know since I didn't have anything better to do. At that point in time, I still took my medicine",  
  
He looked at Wendy and she smiled with a blush. Oh how much she missed those blue/green eyes. They were like a sea and just took you under like that. Then Peter shot his head back and he glared into space.  
  
"He poisoned my medicine with a poison that makes you have long painful",  
  
"Painful what Peter?"  
  
"D-dd-death!"  
  
"No Peter! You are not dying!"  
  
"Wendy, I'm sorry, but I am. Hold on, I'm not finished yet. Do you remember how I said that to die would be an awfully big adventure", (Wendy nods), "well, it wasn't that big of an adventure after all. In fact, it hurts sometimes. Because, I know that I'll have to leave Neverland, leave my life, Tink, and most importantly, you." Peter gasped turning towards Wendy.  
  
"But you're not going to leave me Peter. You are still here and I will help you!"  
  
"Wendy, stop reassuring yourself. You have to face the fact that I'm going to die. It took me a while too, but I know you can. And that's why I got Tink to go get you. I wanted to spend my last days with the person that I love most. Do you understand Wendy?"  
  
Wendy nodded and started to cry. She could not bear to look at Peter's pale face. His eyes had gone dull without adventure and he had grown weaker.  
  
"Wendy, please don't cry. Everything's going to be all right. I promise", Peter said trying to calm her down.  
  
"How is everything going to be alright without you?" She searched his eyes for answers, but they did not come. Peter brushed her cheek and Wendy took hold of hand. She was not going to let go. She never could and she would not!  
  
Wendy leaned forward into a hug, laid down on the bed beside Peter. Peter took hold of her and rocked her, comforting her. He gave her a kiss on the head before they both fell asleep each of them dreaming about each other. 


	4. Ch4

Ch.4  
  
We find ourselves back at the Darling house. Mrs. Darling is always the first one to wake up to awake the children and prepare break fest. She walked to Wendy's room and knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Wendy?" she whispers.  
  
"It's time to wake up dearest", "Wendy!?"  
  
Usually Wendy responds with a moan or a, just a minute, but this time, there was no response. Mrs. Darling opened the door to find the bed empty.  
  
"Ugh!" "Wendy!" She cries.  
  
Mr. Darling woke up to hear his wife yelling and crying.  
  
"What is it dear, what's wrong?" Mr. Darling asks sleepily running into Wendy's room.  
  
Mrs. Darling did not have to explain to Mr. Darling what was wrong. He looked at the bed and wept as well. Mrs. Darling spotted the note on the desk and ran to it. Mr. Darling ran over to comfort her as she started to read it crying. It went something like this:  
  
Dearest Mother, Father and Boys,  
I have run away to Neverland, as you could imagine. I do not want to alarm you in anyway. I am fine. Peter is in trouble and I must help him. I am not coming back. At least not for a while. I will not grow up and forget my past. It means something to me, although it might not mean anything to you. Tink is complaining, I'm sorry, but I must go. I love him.  
  
Love,  
  
Wendy Darling  
  
Mrs. Darling dropped dead weight into the chair and cried her eyes out. Mr. Darling stayed by her side until she got up to go wake the boys.  
  
"What will the boys say? What do we tell them?" Mrs. Darling asked her husband.  
  
"We tell them the truth. There is nothing more to it", He responded.  
  
So Mr. And Mrs. Darling walked into the Nursery to wake the boys.  
  
"John, Michael, Tootles, Nibs, Curley, Twins, it is time to get up boys. Your father and I have something very important to tell you", Mrs. Darling tried to say without crying yet again.  
  
"What is it mother?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes mother, what is it?" All the boys asked.  
  
"John, I want you to read this letter to your brothers. It is from...Wendy", Mrs. Darling demanded calmly trying to hold the tears in so as not to alarm the boys.  
  
"Dearest Mother, Father and Boys,  
I have run away to Neverland, as you could imagine. I do not want to alarm you in anyway. I am fine. Peter is in trouble and I must help him. I am not coming back. At least not for a while. I will not grow up and forget my past. It means something to me, although it might not mean anything to you. Tink is complaining, I'm sorry, but I must go. I love him. Love, Wendy", John recited trying to figure out whether he should cry, laugh, stay stunned or do all three.  
  
He looked at all the boys. All of them had tears in their eyes. Their Wendy-Mother had left them. It took them a while to notice that she had said that Peter was hurt. Nibs leaped off of his bed and ran to John and the letter.  
  
"That can't be right! Peter never gets into trouble and there is no way that Tinker Belle would come for Wendy! She hates Wendy!" Nibs yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Is it true Mother?" The Twins asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it is my darlings", Mrs. Darling responded teary eyed.  
  
All the boys ran to there Mother and Father whom where now on their knees hugging each of the children all of them crying holding each other.  
  
Tinker Belle flew into the cave to find Wendy in Peter's arms asleep, but Peter was not asleep. He woke up a little while before Tink flew in. He turned to face Tink. He shook his head no to her. Tink looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him. But, she knew that he could not handle it right now. He was too weak. Tink did not like to say that he was dieing either. She hated it. He was the only person she really loved or was close to. She could not let him go just like Wendy. She did not want to. If there was anything she could do to stop it, she would.  
  
Tink blamed it on herself a lot of times. She always told herself that if she had been there, she could have drunk it like she did the last time. It would have been much easier to save her than to save Peter. Tink had also told Peter this too. He always told her that it wasn't her fault. He shouldn't have gone back to try and kill Hook. He should've let him be. Of course, he did not mean this at all, and Tink knew this. She just went along with it and calmed down so she wouldn't stress him.  
  
Tink put the medicine on the shelf beside his bed. She chimed her normal melody and went to her room.  
  
"Thank you Tink", Peter told her.  
  
(Chime of your welcome).  
  
Wendy opened her eyes and sat up quickly just missing Peter's chin.  
  
"It's okay Wendy, you're fine", Peter said in a raspy voice.  
  
Wendy turned around and stared at the boy she had dreamt about. The boy she loved and would never let go. She smiled a sheepish smile.  
  
"Are you okay Peter? Do you need anything?"  
  
"Just to take my medicine that Tink brought",  
  
"Oh! She's back, good, we must get that into your system right away", Wendy said running to the shelf beside the bed grabbing the medicine bottle. Then she ran to get a cup from the cupboard. She poured the medicine into the cup filling just to the first line.  
  
"Here Peter, take this. It will make you feel a little better", She said handing him the cup.  
  
Peter took the cup and stuck it to his lips. It took him a few seconds to convince himself that he had to take it. It would make Wendy happy, so he had to take it. He swallowed it down making a funny face of disgust.  
  
"Nasty, very nasty", Peter said.  
  
"Is there anything else you would like Peter?"  
  
"Yes",  
  
"What?"  
  
"For you to calm down and just sit down with me so we can talk or, just sit",  
  
Wendy looked down at him and smiled with a blush. She propped him up and then stopped. She stared at him like she had seen him for the first time. She got in here so quickly and did not observe him. She started to notice something different about him. He had grown some! He looked only three years younger than her.  
  
"Peter!"  
  
"What?! What's the matter?"  
  
"It's you! You've changed. You look older!" Wendy called out in disbelief.  
  
"You noticed", Peter said with a smile.  
  
"But how Peter. The boy who never grows up, how did he grow up?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you. You do remember how I said that I'd come back to hear stories about me?" (Wendy nods) "I kept my promise. Ssh, I know what you're going to say. No, you did not see me because I never came in. Why you ask? I was scared. It was a year or two since I last saw you, so I went back to London to see you. But I couldn't. I was afraid to see how much you changed. So, I just looked in from the window so I wouldn't see all of you. I listened to your stories and watched your parents move you out of the Nursery. I wanted to stop your crying and comfort you, but I couldn't", Peter said searching Wendy's eyes for understanding.  
  
"Because you were scared", Wendy replied finishing Peter's story.  
  
"Yes. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but why are you grown up? That was only about three visits",  
  
"No, it was not. I kept coming for four years. I only grew up a little though, because I did not come often in the last two years",  
  
"Because you were sick?"  
  
"Yes, but I still came before that because I wasn't too sick to stop seeing you", Peter explained grasping for breath.  
  
"You did that for me?"  
  
Peter nodded and smiled at Wendy. She returned the smile with happiness and sat on the side of the bed and looked out into Neverland, then looked back at Peter. She bent down to where her nose was touching his. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Peter shot his eyes open and then closed them. Trying to be sly, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She jumped back in shock.  
  
"Sorry", Peter said.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, it just shocked me. That's all",  
  
"Well, haven't you kissed many guys?"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Well, I mean haven't your parents been searching for a h-husb, well, you know what I mean. Haven't they tried anything like that?"  
  
"Well, yes they've been searching, but I have never kissed one of them. I would never. I gave my kiss away along time ago and I won't give it to anyone else", Wendy said smiling at Peter.  
  
"Good", He replied returning the smile with his signature smile.  
  
Okay guys! R&R! Hope y'all like it:-) Criticism is welcome. Thanks! Love y'all!!! 


	5. Ch5

Ch. 5  
  
"Smee! I want you to gather a search party and find them".  
  
"Even Pan cap'n?"  
  
"Why, yes. As you can recall he is dying a most painful death. It would be nice for me to put him out of his misery wouldn't it Smee?"  
  
"Yes, it would be delightfully nice".  
  
"And that's why I am not going to do that. At least not until I kill Wendy in front of him. That would make it even more painful!" Hook said with a laugh.  
  
"Aye Captain! Will do right away!"  
  
"Good Smee, good".  
  
Wendy had woken up from her afternoon nap and was tiding up the "house". She was cleaning every crack and corner while Peter tried to practice sword fighting, but soon found that he was much too weak to be fooling around like that. He did not look like the old Peter Pan she had remembered. She felt so bad for him since he could not go on adventures without Wendy protesting or his own body protesting. Everyday, he grew weaker and weaker.  
  
While Wendy was cleaning one of his bookshelves, she noticed a drawing of a young girl, about as old as Peter, or a little bit younger. She also spotted a letter beside it. She examined the picture. The girl in the picture had much darker skin than Wendy. She was very tan with dark brown eyes and golden brown hair that reached all the way down to her bum. She was very beautiful, Wendy had to admit that much but she couldn't figure out if she knew this girl or not. She looked familiar, but she could not place her.  
  
Wendy reached for the letter and read the outside which said, To: My Love From: Yours truly. She opened the letter and started to read it. It read,  
  
My Darling Peter Pan, How are you today? I couldn't stop thinking about you. You and your blue eyes of sea and your golden locks. There is a dance tonight, and I was hoping that you would come to it like you did last year after that girl left you to grow up! Who would want to grow up when they could spend the rest of their life with you? That's woopilsmoosh. I would love to stay with you the rest of my life. You are my one true love. I will love you always and forever. No matter what comes between us. I hope so much that you would come to the dance. It would mean everything to me. I love you so much. Kisses.  
  
All My Love,  
Karen Faith  
  
Wendy looked up confused and sad. Had Peter fallen in love with another girl? She did not want to sound selfish, but Peter Pan was hers and no other girls. Then she went back to the name, Karen Faith. She remembered that name from somewhere. She looked at Peter who was now standing at the edge of the house opening looking out over Neverland. She was filled with anger. How could he do this to her? He said so himself when she came here that he loved her. Was it all a joke? Did he really not love me anymore? How can I trust him, she thought to herself. For all she knew, he could have been making the whole thing up about him being sick.  
  
She walked up to him calmly trying not to alarm him with her anger.  
  
"Peter, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Fire away Wendy".  
  
"Who is this girl in the painting?" Wendy asked pulling it out in front of his face so he could get a good look at it.  
  
Peter scrunched his nose and said, "I don't know."  
  
"Then why did she write you a letter if you don't know who she is? Saying, please come to the dance like you did last year after that girl left you to GROW UP!"  
  
"Well, what did you expect me to do Wendy? Huh? Just sit around and wait for you to want to come back. I came back like I said I would. What more do you want? I was lonely. I needed someone to run to".  
  
"Well, you could've knocked on my window and taken me back to Neverland with you couldn't you? But you were too afraid of how much I changed! You want to know what I want from you. I want you to leave! I don't want to ever see you again!"  
  
"You're in my house Wendy! It would be best for you to leave!"  
  
"If that's what you want. Goodbye Peter Pan! Have a happy rest of your life." Wendy said between clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't need you anyway! And I will have a good rest of my life!" Peter yelled before passing out from exhaustion.  
  
Tinkerbelle flew to his side and looked at him in the face. She knew that his days were getting shorter and without Wendy there to help her and him, he would only fade quicker.  
  
Tink sprinkled her dust all over his body and he began to float. She pushed him at his feet to the bed and then smacked him in the face. He dropped to the bed. He did not wake up.  
  
Mrs. Darling had just finished getting breakfast on the table even though the boys had refused to eat anything until Wendy came home. Mrs. Darling knew that Wendy would not be home for a long while, maybe not even at all, so she insisted that the boys eat something or they shall starve to death! Of course, the boys did not want to disappoint their mother, so they ate just as she had said.  
  
"Come now boys, eat your food. Your cousin and your aunt will be here in a few minutes. Hurry up you must be clean and neat to greet them", Mrs. Darling told the boys as they sat down.  
  
"Yes mother", all the boys said gloomily.  
  
Mrs. Darling walked out of the kitchen still holding back tears waiting for her aunt to come with her nephew. She walked into the din and sat down on the piano bench just thinking about the night before. They were all just sitting here listening to Wendy tell a story about the famous Peter Pan and Hook. She could remember the look on her daughters face. The excitement in her eyes. The calmness and the wonder when she mentioned Peter Pan. It was the same look she had when she looked at her husband. Then she remembered the look on his oldest sons face, John. He had never been fond of her stories about a year after he had gotten back from Neverland. He didn't believe in Peter Pan anymore. He had spent too much time growing up and worrying about becoming a banker to care for such silliness, as he had said often. And the boys, they will never grow out of her stories. Even if they have heard them ten times, they will always be even more intrigued than the last time. They enjoyed her stories so much. There favorite one was the one where Peter Pan defeated Hook and they helped out with it.  
  
"Aunt Mary",  
  
Mrs. Darling jumped at the startling voice of her nephew.  
  
"Slightly dear, you startled me",  
  
"Sorry Aunt, I didn't mean to",  
  
"It's alright. Where's your mother?"  
  
"Oh, she ran into the kitchen to go great the boys. She told me to come in here and say hello. Where's Wendy?"  
  
"Did your mother not tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Slightly asked confused.  
  
"She...she ran away to Neverland to...um...help P-p-peter. He is hurt", Mrs. Darling stuttered dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.  
  
"Wendy, gone! And Peter, hurt?"  
  
"Yes",  
  
Slightly began to back away slowly with a shocked and angry face. He turned and ran to the door placing his hand on the handle and opening the door and running outside before anyone could blink.  
  
"Slightly! Come back!" Mrs. Darling yelled out the door.  
  
Aunt Millicent ran to the din and ran after Mrs. Darling who was now running after Slightly.  
  
"Mary! Slightly! Stop! Come back!" Aunt Millicent yelled at the both of them.  
  
The boys jumped up from there seats and ran to the door. The twins started to run off, but Nibs grabbed them before they could make it to the first step.  
  
"Stay here. I'll go. Besides, I'm the fastest runner out of all of us." Nibs told the boys as he dashed off.  
  
For being only a year younger than John, but John growing up before him, Nibs always seemed to be in control of things when Wendy was not around.  
  
John led the boys back into the house and to the table to finish eating breakfast.  
  
Nibs was tailing his Aunt now and was just about to pass her when he saw Slightly crossing the street and heading towards the train station. Nibs knew he could cut him off.  
  
He dashed across the street right in front of a car and a pedestrian, almost knocking them over, but not forgetting his manners,  
  
"Excuse me, sorry sir!"  
  
He saw his cousin out of the corner of his eye. He could make it. He ran a little faster and tackled him just as he was turning the corner. He shoved Slightly's arms behind his back like he was going to handcuff him.  
  
"Get off of me Nibs! Let me go!"  
  
"Not until you calm down and stop trying to run!"  
  
"Fine! Fine. I'm fine",  
  
Nibs slowly let go of his arms but kept hold of his sleeve so if he tried to run, he could grab him. Just then, Mrs. Darling and Aunt Millicent ran around the corner.  
  
"Oh Slightly! Thank goodness! Why did you run from your Aunt?" Aunt Millicent asked in an outrage.  
  
"Why, you want to know why? I'll tell you. You knew about Wendy, but you refused to tell me! You just told me to pack my bags because we were going to stay at Aunt Mary's for a while! And Peter! Why didn't you tell me mom?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt. Imagine if it were just I running after you. I would have never caught you",  
  
Aunt Millicent walked up to Slightly slowly lifting her hand to touch his cheek. He backed away before she could reach his skin.  
  
He had grown a lot. He was five ten and a half with light brown locks and dark skin from working outside in the garden and on the house. He had deep blue eyes that showed so much emotion at once it was hard to tell what his feelings were. Nibs was only half an inch taller than him and he too had light brown locks, but he had dark brown eyes that always seemed to dance around when he was happy or angry or scared.  
  
"I can't trust you anymore mother", Slightly told his mother with sad and angry eyes.  
  
Aunt Millicent almost fell to the ground when she heard her son's words. Mrs. Darling ran to her side to help her stand. Nibs turned around to face Slightly with angry and confused eyes.  
  
"How could you say that to your mother?"  
  
"She cannot tell me the truth. How can I trust her when I am her only son and she can't tell me the truth? And your mother, she couldn't tell me either when I answered the phone. I can't trust her either!"  
  
"You can trust my mother just as much as you can trust me!"  
  
"Who says I can trust you?"  
  
"I do! You can!"  
  
"No, I cannot. You would lie to me as quickly as you would lie to John about believing in Peter",  
  
By this point, Nibs was very upset. How could his own cousin, practically his brother, say that he could not trust him? They have shared everything together. Why would he say that to him?  
  
Nibs clenched his hands into fists trying to control his anger, but he could not stop. He threw his fist up in the air and punched Slightly right in the nose, almost breaking it, but instead, just making it bleed.  
  
Aunt Millicent and Mrs. Darling gasped in shock. Nibs looked back at his mother and saw her saddened face. He turned around to find his cousin on the ground and he couldn't believe what he had just done.  
  
He knelt down beside Slightly.  
  
"Slightly! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just so angry with you for saying that. Please, please forgive me. I won't do it again",  
  
Slightly moaned and rolled over on his back with a shocked look on his face. His eyes were saying thank you, I needed that but his face was saying how could you!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I was out of town all week and didn't have time when we got back. I just finished it at 11:50 p.m. Hope y'all enjoy!!! R&R! Love Y'all!!! Night night! 


End file.
